Rewound
by candybot
Summary: Niou's having an epidemic. He's struggling through his adolescence years troubled by his raging hormones. When things start getting worse, can the trickster of Rikkai Dai set aside his feelings for the sake of the team or will he crumble out of fear?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

Enjoy (:

**

* * *

Rewound**

"Dismissed!" The loud, yet strong voice of Rikkai Dai's vice-captain, Sanada Genchirou, shouted.

"Thank you for all the hard work!" The chorus of the tennis team members could make one gasp at the synchronization.

Rikkai Dai's self-proclaimed genius, Marui Bunta, wiped the sweat beads on his forehead. He gave a heavy sigh. Practice was tiring enough and it did not help when both Kirihara and Niou started snickering. Marui frowned.

As they headed for the locker room, Marui ran ahead, leaving his teammates in his dust.

"Oi oi…" Niou said as he jogged along.

Yanagi, the data man, smiled, "54 percent."

Niou swung open the door to the locker room. Before he knew it, he could feel the blood dripping from his nose. There, Marui stood facing his locker, clad in nothing but pink boxers with pictures of strawberry cakes imprinted neatly along the hem.

Marui could feel the red going to his cheeks, oh the embarrassment! He quickly pulled his pants on.

Niou could barely contain his laughter, "Nice boxers."

The self-proclaimed genius scowled, "Shaddup. These were the only clean ones this morning." He buttoned up his shirt and headed for class.

"Aren't Marui's boxers the cutest?" A low voice from behind asked.

Unconsciously, Niou nodded his head and smiled.

Yanagi walked over to his locker from behind Niou. He opened it and began changing.

_Wait. What? Rewind. Did Yanagi just call Marui's boxers cute?_

Niou stood, gaping as if he were a fish caught out of water. Bingo. Curse Yanagi and his brilliance. Yanagi eyed him, well tried to eye him as best he could with close eyelids, "There is a 65 percent chance that you have an infatuation with a certain red-head."

He gave a little smile and left. Niou smacked his forehead and sighed. Why did Yanagi have to have so much brainpower? Why couldn't he have a brain fart like _now_? Oh, Niou was annoyed. He started planning different ways to prank the data man on his merry way to class.

After a boring session of Japanese history, in which he slept in -his teacher rewarding him with a chalk mark on his forehead and extra homework-, Niou rushed to practice. His hair a mess and a tennis racket in hand, he ran to the courts to find them empty.

"Practice's been cancelled."

Niou whipped around to a familiar voice. Marui smiled, his face covered with cream.

The trickster gave a small chuckle and draped his arm over the genius' shoulder, "You shouldn't eat any more sweets. Besides, you haven't been exercising that much. You're practically wasted at practice."

He could feel the redhead's eye twitch, "What are you implying?"

"That you're fat." Niou replied bluntly. He smirked and poked Marui's pudgy tummy before running off.

Marui stood, fuming, the cream practically melting off his face. He groaned in frustration before screaming out, "I'M NOT FAT!"

0000000

Niou lie on his back, facing the ceiling of him room. Oh, how he wish he could feel the comfort of his bed all day. Soft, like Marui's smooth, porcelain skin and silky red locks…

He sat up with a jolt. He shouldn't be thinking perverted thoughts of his teammate. The trickster never really thought he'd question his own sexuality. He never thought that it would happen to him of all people. He closed his crystal blue orbs and awaited the arising sun.

0000000

The next day, which happened to be a Saturday, Marui called up Niou and invited him to the park. Niou scratched his chin, "Mmm…wonder what he wants."

As he walked down the street, Niou's converse squeaked. A voice slowly whispered in his ear, "iii data…"

Niou turned around in surprise and cringed. It never was a pleasant sight when Yanagi Renji and Inui Sadaharu were together.

Holding a green notebook, Inui turned to Yanagi, "This is very interesting data Renji. I've never would have known.

Yanagi nodded his head, "Yes, I know Sadaharu. I wonder if we can cut off some hair…"

The two data men completely ignored the trickster's presence and wandered off into their own Inui juice and data filled world, which included stalking random tennis players.

When Niou arrived at the park, Marui was already waiting for him, devouring strawberry shortcakes.

"What took you so long?" The redhead mumbled. He dusted the crumbs off his jeans and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave a satisfying grin.

"So, what do you want me here for?" Niou asked casually.

Marui fondled with the collar of his shirt, "I-I wanted to know if you-you…"

Niou raised an eyebrow and awaited the completion of his sentence. Niou had to resist the urge to jump Marui. His heart fluttered.

"…wanted to go to the mall to get a present for the captain!"

Niou was completely stupefied.

"I know it may sound weird, but…you know since-since the captain's operation went well and all and I thought a present might be nice, but I'm kind of short on money…" Marui gave a sheepish grin. Niou couldn't but smile at his cuteness. His smile turned into a smirk, "I bet you spent it all on cakes and gifts for a special girl huh?" He playfully nudged him in the stomach.

A pink tinge rushed to his face, "That's-that's not true!" He waved his arms wildly in front of him.

It was so obvious. Niou's frown went unnoticed by the redhead; he was too busy making excuses. Niou's heart shattered into a million pieces, knowing that he lost.

0000000

Niou lay on his bed, facing the ceiling once again. Was it possibly just his hormones kicking in? Playing with his mind and toying with his emotions? However, what was that unexplainable aura that made him so attractive? Was it his bright smile, happy-go-lucky nature, or even that bubblegum?

A teardrop rolled off his cheek, creating a small dot on his pillow. Niou wiped it away, confused. It was impossible, Niou never cried.

0000000

After practice, an energetic Kirihara rushed to greet Niou.

"Niou-senpai! Niou-senpai! I think somebody has a crush on Marui-senpai! Let's go make fun of him!" Kirihara dragged a confused Niou to the locker room.

The Rikkai Dai regulars save Sanada and Yukimura, formed a circle around Marui. Niou nudged his way through.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Yagyuu pushed his spectacles up the rim of his nose, "Marui has received a very generous gift."

The genius smiled and held up a gift basket filled with goodies held together by a bright pink bow. His eyes glistened as he thought about which one to eat first.

"Must be a fan girl." Jackal stated.

"Or a fan boy." Niou added.

Eyebrows raised and Marui laughed his boyish laugh, "Good one Niou." Marui slapped his back and Niou forced a chuckle.

As they left one by one, only Niou and Yagyuu stayed behind.

"Something the matter, Niou?" The gentleman asked.

Niou shook his head, "No, nothing."

Yagyuu sighed, "Yes, there is. Yanagi told me. I even saw it myself."

"Saw what?" Niou replied innocently.

Yagyuu wiped his glasses, "It was you were it not?" You put the goodies into Marui's locker. Besides, you are the only one besides Marui himself who knows his combination. I can't believe that he's this dense."

Niou pushed his bangs out of his eyes, "What of it?"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You know nothing." Snapping, Niou headed for the door. Yagyuu held him back, "Niou, I know everything. I'm your doubles partner and not to mention your friend, too."

"Yagyuu, I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You are in love with your teammate and it is breaking you apart. Why won't you just tell him?" Yagyuu placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Silence consumed the trickster.

"Stop playing this game."

Niou smacked his reassuring hand away, "He won't accept it. Didn't you hear what he just said? If playing this game keeps him from realizing, then so be it. I'm a trickster aren't I? This is my game and we'll play by my rules."

Niou dashed out of the room, leaving a baffled Yagyuu behind.

The gentleman rested his head against the wall and he gave a heavy sigh.

0000000

Days turned to weeks and every time he received a gift, clues given on a letter explained a little more about his secret admirer. His last gift, a cake made just for him from the local bakery, satisfied his thirst. He would finally be able to meet his secret admirer. He erased all the horrible things Kirihara told him such as that his secret admirer might be an old man who liked little boys. Somehow, a feeling told Marui that this person was not like that. He read the letter to himself:

_Dear Marui Bunta-san,_

_Have you been enjoying my treats lately? Are you dying to know who I am? Knowing you, you're probably yanking out your hair to get answers. Meet me at the park tonight at 8:00 P.M. but promise me that you won't hate me when you find out who I really am. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer._

Marui grinned with glee, as he got ready to meet his friendly fan.

00000000

"Niou, you don't have to do this." Yagyuu urged as the trickster threw more clothes into a duffel bag.

"Look, Yagyuu. As long as he's happy, I'm happy. If he's happy when I'm gone, then ok." Niou adjusted the strap and flung the bag over his shoulder.

"That's the problem! He's happy and you're not!" Yagyuu pointed guiltily at Niou, "You're contradicting your own statement. First, you say you don't want to see him. Now, you're throwing yourself at him!"

"It's nothing like that Yagyuu! I just want to tell him the truth before I leave."

"What about Nationals? The team? We've waited for this chance since forever. You're just throwing it all away." Yagyuu blocked the door with his arm.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a new member and win Nationals without me." The trickster pushed his way through.

"It's not going to be the same!"

"Move, Yagyuu."

"No, not unless you tell me why. What is all of this for exactly? What are you trying to prove?" Yagyuu's voice grew louder, his gentleman façade melting away.

Niou brushed past his teammate; ignoring his question, "Don't worry, I'll visit."

"Niou Masaharu…." Yagyuu whispered, "All you think about is Bunta, but have you ever looked my way?"

The gentleman watched silently as Niou closed the door behind him.

0000000

Marui paced around, back and forth. He had been waiting for at least half an hour. He glanced nervously at his watch, 7:59 P.M.

"I wonder who it is…."

Niou panted as he ran thorough the thick trees of the park. In the distance, he spotted Marui. He began to speak when a figure jumped onto Marui's back.

"Marui-san!" The narcoleptic of Hyotei exclaimed. He jumped off his back.

"Ah…" Marui said, "Akutagawa-san, right?"

Jirou nodded his cute little head, "No need to be so formal. Just call me Jirou!" He smiled sweetly, "Are you waiting for someone?"

The redhead nodded as his bubblegum popped; he spoke, "Is there by any chance that YOU'RE my secret admirer?" He pointed at Jirou.

"Huh, secret admirer?" The Hyotei boy tilted his head to his side.

"Never mind." Marui gave a sigh of defeat. He looked at his watch, 8:25.

"Wanna go play tennis?"

Jirou jumped up in excitement, "Yay! I get to play tennis with my idol!"

Niou stared from beneath the cloak of the tree's shadow. He took a step back, turning around to face the moonlight sky. He took out a crumpled plane ticket and headed to the airport, hoping to start all over again.

"You're a thief, Marui Bunta, you stole my heart away."

000000

On the plane, Niou bobbed his head to the beat of his MP3 player, hoping to erase the painful memories.

A figure from the aisle of the plane sat down next to him, squishing his jacket.

Niou looked up to see a young teen wearing a baseball cap and drinking grape Ponta stare dully at him.

Niou scratched his head, "Oi oi, you're sitting on my jacket."

The boy shrugged. The trickster chuckled.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He asked.

"Mada Mada Dane." The boy replied, "Echizen Ryoma."

FIN


End file.
